


The cat called Dutch Van Der Linde

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 13





	The cat called Dutch Van Der Linde

Arthur sit in his tent, as suddenly Dutch comes in. His black fluffy cat tail hanging loosely down, and ends at his kneethroats. His black fluffy cat ears stand tall on his head. They are not really big. Because of that, and the fact that his hair has the same color, it's hard to see his ears. But you see that he has no human ears. Because on the place where his human ears would be, his hair has grown. And then Dutch do something Arthur never expected to see or even be a part of it. 

Dutch just lay down next to Arthur. His head on Arthur's thighs. What does he want? Cuddles!? Should he scratch softly through his hair? He don't know. Dutch never allowed people to touch his hair, ears and tail. Even Arthur isn't allowed to touch it. And Dutch and he are a couple since two weeks now. So Arthur is unsure. But except from his tense shoulders Dutch seems to be verry calm. His eyes are closed. After he maybe scratch Dutch's hair, he will defenetly massage the knots out of his tense back. That is for sure!

,,C'mon watcha waiting for Orthur?" Dutch chuckles.

,,Uh. Dunno. I was never allowed to touch your hair, ears and tail." Arthur answers unsure.

,,But I allow it now. Pleas. But be carefull!" Dutch whispers.

And so the Welshman start to carefully run his fingers through Dutch's thick black curly hair. He avoids Dutch's ears for the start. And then he hears something, he would never thought to hear. Dutch starts to purr quietly. Like a cat. His chest vibrates, he can feel it on his thighs. Wow. The sound is so beautiful. It shocked Arthur at first. But now he love the sound. Dutch never purred. Not even as they came together as lovers. He's probably ashamed. He can see how Dutch blush, and try to hide his purr.

,,No don't. Pleas baby. Lemme hear you. I love it." Arthur begs.

And Dutch surprisingly do as he was told, and starrt to purr freely now. Just like a real cat. It even get a bit louder. Dutch begin to slowly but really let himself fall arround Arthur. He start to slowly let the Boss facade break, and also to show his feelings. He starrt to trust Arrthur. He trust him of course. But I mean in the terms of love. He always was ruff to Arthur and dominated him. He always let Arthur bottom. That makes Arthur sad. 'Cause he would like to take turns. So no one is the dominant or the "forever bottom". But he seem to let himself go right now. He relax slowly but surely. More and more. Arthur can't belive it. He feels like he's in a dream, and will awake every second. But luckily it never happens. Luckily it's real.

He longed for so long to be his partner. And since two weeks he longed for that moment where Dutch let himself fall, and trust Arthur. He defenetly don't need to feel ashamed because he's a cat neko. It's cool. And he try to show it to Dutch. He try to show the Dutchman that he can be himself when the two are alone. That he would never judge or hurt him.

,,I love you Dutch. So much. As you are. You're beautiful. And I love your purr." Arthur whispers.

The Welshman can see, that Dutch blush a bit more. Arthur scratch Dutch's neck, and back up between his cat ears wich are left and right from the middle of his head.

,,Can-can I touch 'em?" Arthur carefully asks.

,,Sure." Dutch purr.

Then Arthur carefully let his index finger wander over Dutch's right ear. Dutch start to purr a bit louder, and his tail begin to wag from left to right. Cute. But he try to suppress it as well.

,,Lemme see it. Stop hiding it. I think it's cute. You don't need to feel ashamed beautiful." Arthur carefully say. And his tail start to wag a bit faster.

,,I made bad experience. My ex boyfriends and Molly just laughed at me. Annabelle was the only one who accepted me as I really was. I mean the gang accept it to. But I would never purr or wag my tail in front of them. At least not intent at any case. Because it would make me feel ashamed." He purrs.

,,I accept it to. I don't understand why they laughed about you. I think it's cute, and felt in love with you purr already." He answers honestly.

Meanwhile he carefully pet his other ear.

,,Thank you. I appreciate it angel." Dutch whispers.

Then Arthur start to massage Dutch's tense back. His purring is so loud now. But not loud enough, that the others would hear it. His back cracks many times. But after half an hour his whole back is relaxed again. Dutch turn arround. Now he lay on his back. Both man look each other deep into the eyes.

,,Kiss me." Dutch whispers.

And Arthur bent down and did as he was told. Dutch never stoped the purring. The kiss slowly turns into a passionate tounge kiss. Their tounges dancing arround each other. And soon Dutch moan-purrs into the kiss. Arthur softly kiss Dutch's throat. It vibrates because of the purring. Dutch's tail wag excitedly from left to right. Dutch never purred or wagged his tail. Never. At least not in public. Maybe in his tent. I don't know. Then they kiss again. Tounges dancing with each other. This time Arthur moans into the kiss. Arthur can feel how his jeans slowly but steady get tide. He's sure dutch will take the lead again. But he just lay there on his back. Calmly looking deep into Arthur's blue eyes.

After a while Dutch sit up. Then he bent over, and softly kiss the Welshman. Then he sit down on Arthur's thigs and straddle him. All the while Dutch is purring. Damn how long can he purr? I mean it's beautiful. But amazing how long he can do it. Then he slowly start to suck at Arthur's neck. Arthur let out a deep grunt, and Rut his hips upwards against Dutch's ass. Arthur is suprised. Normally Dutch would force him on his knees, and force his thick cock deep inside his throat. But he's not rough. He's calm, tender and sweet. Arthur is not used to it. Dutch's purring directly at his ear, while he nibble on his earlobe, let Arthur's dick twitch in excitement and give him goosebumps. It feels so damn good. And the vibrating from Dutch's chest against his body....


End file.
